BANG BANG
by Noblee
Summary: Porque todo fue de un dar y recibir. Heriste mi corazón, así que yo hiero el tuyo.
1. Las campanas de una iglesia sonarán

Pues, como le he agarrado el gusto al límite de palabras, ahora vengo con una pequeñísima colección de capítulos de 270 palabras. Son sólo tres capítulos, y raro en mí, no hay romance. La historia está basada en diferentes sucesos en los que intervino Inglaterra, ya sea desde un punto de vista hetaliano o histórico. En sí, es una cadena de acto-consecuencia.

Los títulos de los capítulos están basados en la canción _Bang Bang (My baby shot me down)_ los cuales modifiqué ligeramente y traduje al español. Como sea, el escuchar la canción o no, no afecta en nada.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>BANG BANG<strong>

**Capítulo 1:**

**Por ti las campanas de una iglesia sonarán**

* * *

><p>Cuando los ojos de la nación y la doncella coincidieron, esta frunció el ceño sintiéndose levemente ofendida por advertir en aquella mirada un deje de lástima y arrepentimiento.<p>

—Pudiste haber salvado tu vida —susurró Francia consciente de que la respuesta que la joven había dado no sería del agrado de su enemigo, y contaba con que el ansia de poder de Inglaterra traería una fatal consecuencia para ella.

Jeanne d'Arc negó suavemente con un gesto.

—Se burlaron de usted, mi señor —él alzó ligeramente la comisura de sus labios reconociendo que esa no era la primera vez que aquello pasaba. Ella ignoró el gesto y acarició suavemente su cuello—. Sé que me quieren muerta, él y su pueblo, porque creen que de esa manera tendrán poder sobre usted. Y créame cuando le digo que eso jamás sucederá.

Él asintió con algo parecido a una sonrisa al atisbar en esa mirada aún inexperta la valentía que había visto en ella desde aquella primera vez que coincidieron sus miradas. Con paso vacilante se acercó hacia ella y tomó entre sus dedos la cruz que colgaba de la cadena que rodeaba el cuello femenino.

—Tan sólo me hubiera gustado que hubieras conocido el amor de un buen hombre —expresó con devota sinceridad depositando un dulce beso sobre la cruz.

Ella le miró sorprendida y su rostro se adornó con una sonrisa llena de gratitud.

—Ya lo he conocido, mi señor —admitió en un murmuro, su voz sonó grácil, y temiendo a ser impertinente, le besó la mejilla. Y para él, aquella muestra de afecto se volvió en algo único y muy doloroso.


	2. Ese feo sonido, y yo caigo al suelo

**BANG BANG**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Ese feo sonido, y yo caigo al suelo**

* * *

><p>George Washington observó desde el otro lado de la habitación como aquel joven, que le superaba en edad y fuerza, veía a través de la ventana con una mirada sumida en la derrota y desesperación por estar todavía bajo el mando de la nación europea.<p>

—Barbilla en alto, Trece Colonias, que vamos a vencer —comentó con fuerza.

—Pero estamos perdiendo —le recordó mientras señalaba las múltiples heridas que tenía su cuerpo. George suspiró.

—Bueno, eso ha pasado porque hemos reunido un ejército de generales, y esos hombres no obedecen a nadie —bromeó.

Trece Colonias volvió su vista a la ventana al no ser afectado por el chiste. De alguna forma le dolía que todo aquello hubiera sido provocado por el egoísmo de Inglaterra. A pesar de ser una colonia, y que la nación se hubiera comportado de forma agradable y protectora con él cuando era más joven, él no podía quitarse la sensación de haber sido simplemente una clase de bodega para el europeo.

Su gente le había dado todo el apoyo que Inglaterra había exigido, y él, como representante de ellos, pidió por un poco de clemencia. Pero la forma que en se había negado, sólo provocó la inconformidad de los suyos. Y ahora se estaba enfrentando sólo a una potencia.

Soltó un gemido de frustración.

—Venceremos —repitió George impregnando sus palabras de coraje—, sólo tienes que creértelo. Mientras la gente esté unida, mientras no dejes de creer en ti, ni en nosotros, muy pronto obtendremos la libertad. Estamos contigo, Trece Colonias, ¿tú lo estás con nosotros?

Él le vio y contagiado por su coraje respondió sonriendo:

—Venceremos.


	3. Recuerda cuando solíamos jugar

**BANG BANG**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Recuerda cuando solíamos jugar**

* * *

><p>«Sinceramente te digo que enfrentarse a Inglaterra no es algo placentero, pero un día te tocará vivir lo que yo. Y te habrás arrepentido de haberte quedado a su lado.»<p>

Canadá soltó un breve suspiro mientras guardaba la carta que había recibido de Estados Unidos. Con una sonrisa de tristeza, pensó que el siquiera haber aceptado aquella carta era motivo suficiente para arrepentirse, pues si esta, por motivos de curiosidad y fatal casualidad caía en manos de Inglaterra, lo único que le esperaba era un silencio trágico y desgarrador.

Pues el que Inglaterra no perdiera el tiempo despotricando acerca de una derrota de hace años, eso no significaba que no estuviera dolido. Y el acarrearse nuevamente una guerra contra Francia era sólo una prueba de que quería distraerse, o al menos, esa era su percepción.

Percepción que cambió cuando a sus oídos llegó la noticia: Estados Unidos le había declarado la guerra a Inglaterra y a él. Y cuando la nación europea llegó a su casa para verificar y planear un ataque, la mirada en su rostro le hizo temblar.

—Por el momento mantendremos una estrategia defensiva —explicó con voz calmada. Él asintió estando de acuerdo—. Deja que me encargue primero de Francia, y luego vendré a encargarme de este intento de nación —la locura y rencor en que se sumergió su mirada fue motivo suficiente para que Canadá le diera la razón a Estados Unidos.

«…te habrás arrepentido de haberte quedado a su lado.»

—Recuerda esto Canadá, si quieres vencer, ataca siempre al corazón —musitó en una voz tan baja, que la risa que le siguió resultó inquietante.


End file.
